Life's Journey Through Her Eyes
by OrianPrime92
Summary: "I want you to take care of big brother. I want you to love him. I already know you love him like you love me."."I am so sorry Amin..." "Where's Kadar?" "I'm so so sorry..." "Where's Kadar?"."... If you're watching, help me..." OCcentric HIATUS
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I own Amalia and her family. Everything else owns to Ubisoft. Trust me, I wish I owned Malik... Very Very much...

Life's Journey Through Her Eyes; The Beginning

The young girl scrunched her nose in distaste at the sight of the man she was to marry. The man was old enough to be her grandfather and- and they wanted her to do _what_ with him! She shook her head in disgust.

"Well, Amalia, darling, what do you think?" Her mother asked.

"Uhm... Yey?" She forced herself to smile. Her mother beamed with joy.

"Oh my little girl is finally going to marry!" Her mother was thrilled.

'_Thrilled by that-that-that templar!_' She frowned. She knew her father's business well, and the fact that he was from a family of assassins was disturbing to her. '_Controlling people is wrong... He used to be an assassin... WHY would he betray them...?_' She stood up and walked to the window, pulling the rag-curtain back. '_I can't marry a templar... I can't just sit by..._' She snuck into her brother's room. He had become an assassin years aggo. She only knew because he stopped by every now and then when he was alive. She put on his old clothes and took a knife, his knife, to her hair. She snuck out, taking her brother's knife and bow and arrows with her.

'_My name is Amalia Abdul-Nasir... From now on, I shall be Amin Abdul-Nasir... And I _will_ become an assasin..._'


	2. Work, Effort, Strain, Shining and Flower

Life's Journey Through Her Eyes; Work, Effort, Strain, Shining and Flower

It had been years since she ran away from home and disguised herself as Amin Abdul-Nasir. No one questioned if she was related to the deceased Amin Abdul-Nasir and for that she was grateful. However she ended up becoming one of a group of five novices to share a room. Once was her best friend and fellow girl-in-disguise 'Zafir'. The others were Altair, Malik and Kadar. Malik and Kadar were brothers. And all three boys kept her and Zafir's secret. Kadar had talked the other two into it. The boys didn't learn their real names, either.

But now they were all young men and women, and they couldn't hide it anymore. For some reason, Al Mualim seemed... proud of the two girls. And they all went unpunished; though the two young women received their own room now.

"So, you are no longer Amin and Zafir. Care to tell us your real names?" Kadar asked as the five sat down to eat lunch. Zafir grinned evilly at him.

"You sure you want to know?" She asked. The slightly older girl rolled her eyes.

"My name is Amalia Abdul-Nasir." She said, "My father is a Templar and assassin-traitor."

"I'm Zara, and that is all you need to know." Zara replied.

"Aspirations and Flower?" Altair scoffed.

"My name is Italian!" Amalia huffed, "It means 'work', 'effort' and 'strain'!" Malik chuckled.

"And Zara means "Shining" and-" Zara stopped, "And it's French."

"Yeah, French for flower!" Malik teased. Amalia giggled.

"Well, we should head out. Master has a mission for us. Bye girls!" Kadar gave Amalia a peck on the cheek, making her blush and some passing novices go "ooh!" and cat call. She and Kadar had been courting for at least four months, and every time he kissed her it felt wonderful. She fell for him all over again, every single time.

"Bye." Altair pecked Zara on the lips after a glare from her. Those two were complicated. They started courting once the secret got out two months ago, and had a sexual tension tighter than a punishment whip. But it amused the other three to no end. The two girls watched the three leave. Zara was staring at Altair's behind.

"Perv'." Amalia laughed, going to their training. Some women and Dais were giving them looks. They knew that they were not allowed to be assassins, but they were. And they were happy.


	3. The Proposal

Life's Journey Through Her Eyes; The Proposal

Amalia gasped as Kadar stood in front of her, eyes pleading and bleeding all of his love: for **her**.

"K-Kadar..."

"Please... Marry me, Amalia... I love you, and I know you love me! I've already gotten permission..."

"What if you die before we get married?" She asked, eyes wet.

"Then... Then I want you to take care of brother..." Kadar said, "I want you to love him. I already know you love him like you love me." She hugged Kadar, crying quietly. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Yes... I'll marry you..." She said.

"I love you..."

"Always and forever..."


	4. Where's Kadar

Life's Journey Through Her Eyes; Post Solomon's Temple or "Where's Kadar?"

Amalia ran to the infirmary, Zara hot on her heels. She had received word that Malik was back, and Altair. She asked about Kadar, but they merely shrugged. The two had found Altair pacing, cussing himself.

"Altair! Altair, what happened! Where's Malik and Kadar!" Zara demanded. Altair looked at them, eyes glossy.

"Amin... I'm so sorry..." He said gently. She tensed.

"Where is Kadar?" She asked, feeling her tears swell in her eyes.

"I'm so, so sorry..." He whispered. Amalia felt something roll down her cheeks.

"Where's M-Malik?" She asked, remembering her love's words.

"_I want you to take care of brother... I want you to love him... I already know you love him like you love me... I love you..._"

"They're-" Altair cussed quietly, "They're taking his arm off..." It grew quiet as the three waited. The two girls listened to Altair as he told them what happened. Amalia kept crying quietly, her shoulders shaking as her tears rolled down her face.

Kadar was dead.

Her future husband was _dead_.


	5. A Brother'sLover's Wish

Life's Journey Through Her Eyes; Silent Moments or A Brother's/Lover's Wish

Amalia sat next to Malik's bed, re-wrapping his stump-of-an-arm. She hated to pity him, but she did pity him; for he was angry with Altair and wouldn't listen to him. He refused to listen to Amalia's attempts to get him to talk to somebody, so she gave up. She treated him in silence, only to receive nothing. She wanted to offer comfort, but what could she do? He would never listen to her.

But that was okay. Because she would keep to Kadar's words to her. She would take care of Malik and love him as she loved Kadar. She would always love Kadar; a piece of her heart belonged to him, even in his death. And she had forgiven Altair. She not once blamed him. It was a risk all assassins would make on an assignment. She understood...

"Kadar..." Just thinking of him upset her. Many in the brotherhood said she shouldn't be an assassin because of this, but Altair and Zara fought it. Malik was blissfully unaware of the threat of de-assassination(1) she was facing. She held her face in her hands as she cried.

"He loved you..." Amalia gasped, looking at Malik. How long had he been awake? "All the time... He would tell Altair and I just how much he loved you, missed you... How he couldn't wait to marry you..." Malik reached over and brushed Amalia's hair from her face. "But he also said, constantly, that you loved us both equally... That if something happened, I had to love you, for him..." She grabbed his hand with hers.

"You don't have to love me... Just let me care for you... I promised Kadar I would..." He pulled her hand to his lips.

"I wish I could love you..." He said, kissing her knuckles, "But you remind me too much of Kadar... You are a sister to me... I wish I could... But I just can't..."

1- De-Assassination- I was thinking like, a... demotion or something, only worse 'cause she wasn't even going to be an assassin at all. She's already a Novice, so what is there before that? I figured nothing, so that's what I meant by de-assassination.


	6. AN

A/N: I've been thinking of doing my own little thing, and I've decided to go through all my fics posted to re-vamp some of them. I'll be taking some down for ever, and putting some up for adoption by other authors. I'll be making a note of what's going to be re-vamped, what's going to be put up for adoption, and what's being taken down or just left on permanent Hiatus(If I get lazy and realize I might want to re-vamp it later). Once that is done, those that are going to be re-vamped will be put on a hold while I do a fic that I want to put my whole being into. Think of Black Dragon Queen's Transformers '07 Movieverse _Cover Me_. I've always wanted to do a fic completely for my own enjoyment, and not something I think others would like as well. I will be starting that when I start moving to Florida on August 2nd, during the road trip. Yes, it will be a Transformers fic, so sorry to my non-TF fans. I'll also be working on Long Hauler Letters, since it's just simple letters that are just pure fluff between the constructicons.

So, I'm sorry if you all were excited about this story. I just think it's time I started to do a fic that I really could put my everything into without other distractions and worries outside of future school work. I hope you understand.

Love,

Orian


End file.
